Diagnosis: Insanity
by But Friends Make Secrets
Summary: A one shot sequel-epilogue-whatever-thing to "Symptoms of Insanity". Remus begins to notice some things that lead him to discover the fate of the ever-loved list.


Remus Lupin smiled sadly. It was his first day back at Hogwarts in… gosh, he didn't even know how long. He could calculate the years, but it just made him feel old. Taking another bit of food from his plate, he looked around at the Great Hall. The werewolf took in the sight of Harry Potter and his two friends. Merlin, he looked like James… Shaking his head to rid himself of the painful thoughts, he continued observing the Gryffindor table. Remus hadn't even arrived at the school yet when he had needed to ward off a dementor. It made the professor nervous, thinking about the dark creatures and the reason they were required…

Luckily, before he could dwell too much on it, two boys at the Gryffindor table caught the man's attention. The two boys were older than Harry, both with right red hair, much like the Weasley boy he had met on the train. Getting a better look at their faces, Remus was almost certain they were twins, identical laughs echoing through the room. As they talked, one of the boys was playing with his food, sculpting his potatoes and vegetables into mountains and figures. Across from them, a young witch – Hermione her name was? – frowned.

"George, stop playing with your food."

"Come now, Hermione, you don't want to smother his budding artistry!"

The girl raised an eyebrow. "_That _is not art."

"You only say that cause you're not insane!"

"Yeah, you'd never even make the list!" The twin laughed while Hermione looked on in confusion. Unbeknownst to the students, Professor Lupin looked on as well. Something about the scene seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

He shrugged to himself, figuring it was only his imagination…

* * *

Sighing, Remus made his way down the Hogwarts hallway, making his way towards his room. His heart ached for his best friend's son. To have gone through enough to react to dementors the way he did… But there was no use dwelling on the past. The most he could do was be there for Harry now.

Lost in his thoughts, he was startled to turn the corner and almost run into two first years. However, before he could apologize for not paying attention, he stopped to take in the scene before him.

Ignoring the professor, the two first years had each other in a headlock, wrestling each other to the ground. Behind them, the two redheads from the first day, who he now knew to be Fred and George Weasley, were cheering them on.

"Go, Johnny! GO!"

"Take 'im down Robinson! Do that combo we work on!"

However, before either boy could get the advantage, the DADA professor cleared his throat loudly. The four boys froze and looked up at him.

"If I may inquire, what is going on here?"

Exchanging glances, the Weasley twins sighed. Fred turned to the first years. "You two. Scram."

Not needing to be convinced, the younger boys immediately bolted. Before Remus could call them back, George held a hand up. "Don't worry about them, they're innocent really."

"Well, as innocent as any first year Gryffindor can be."

"Good point."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "What was going on then?"

He was met with identical grins. "We occasionally call upon first years to help us settle arguments."

"It's easier than trying to use out vast intellect. We're far to evenly matched."

"Indeed. So we occasionally resort to small-scale tactical warfare."

Gaping, the professor didn't know what to say for a few minutes. And once again, he was struck with a strange sense of familiarity… Shaking his head, he focused once more on the grinning troublemakers in front of him.

"It's not nice to take advantage of younger students, boys. I wont take away points this time, but I don't want you doing this sort of thing anymore, am I clear?"

Fred and George sighed sadly. "Yes, sir."

Sending them back to their dorms, Remus watched them walk away, wracking his brain for where he had seen this all before…

* * *

Remus sighed as he poured himself a cup of tea. So much had happened. Sirius was innocent, Peter was alive and a traitor, Voldemort walked the earth once more, and no body believed any of it.

The werewolf smiled though, knowing that in a few weeks Harry would be joining him and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix at number twelve Grimmauld place. If nothing else, it should cheer Sirius up, whom Remus could tell was starting to suffer from cabin fever. Luckily, the house was full enough that the other man could usually keep himself occupied.

Suddenly, two blurs rushed down the stairs. "WOOSHHHH! WOOSHHHHH!"

"SCREEEEEEECH!"

Remus stared, tea hovering halfway to his mouth. The Weasley twins were bustling about the kitchen, grabbing drinks and snacks. This in and of itself was not unusual. The noises though…

"Beeeep, beeeep, beeeeeeeeeeep."

"Hsssssssss."

"WEEE-OOOO WEEEE-OOOO!" And with that, they were gone once more.

Shaking his head, Lupin chuckled and began to lift his tea again. "I swear, those Weasley twins are insa-" The tea never made it to his lips. Frozen, memories long forgotten came flooding back, and all the pieces began to come together. Quickly putting the forgotten tea on the counter, Remus rushed out of the kitchen.

"Padfoot!" He glanced around. "Padfoot, where are you?"

"Yeah, Moony?" Sirius stuck his head out of one of the studies.

"Sirius, come here."

Once his friend was in front of him, Remus pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sirius, what did you do with the list?"

The ex-con frowned. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Sighing, Remus explained. "Do you remember back when we were still in school, we made that list of all the insane stuff we did?"

Sirius broke out into a wide grin, something Remus was happy to see again. "Oh yeah! 'Symptoms of Insanity', I remember that! Man, we were pretty crazy as kids, huh?"

"Hehe, yeah. But what did you do with it?" Seeing another confused look, Remus continued. "On our last day at Hogwarts, we found the list after loosing it for a couple years. Then, I remember you and James arguing over who got to keep it, and then Pe- I thought we were going to miss the train," Remus quickly omitted their former friend from the tale, "so I left you both in the room. Next time I saw you was on the train and neither of you would tell me who had it."

Sirius fidgeted nervously. "Well, you see, it's a funny story actually…"

Remus groaned.

The other man quickly continued. "Well, we couldn't decide who should take it, since we were all on it pretty equally. So then we were thinking about how we let Filch take the map so someone worthy would steal it back. (By the way, immensely happy that Harry ended up with it, even if the twins actually found it first.) Anyway, it was too late to put a spell on the list to hide the text, and we didn't want to give it to Filch if he knew what it was. Sooo… we hid it."

Moony put his face in his hand. "Where?"

"Uh, in the dorms? We just quickly made a hidden compartment, and stuck it in." Sirius cocked his head to the side. "What brought this all up anyway? It's been years since I've even thought about the list."

"Because," Remus sighed, "I think I know who found it."

On cue, Fred and George came skipping down the stairs.

"George, I do believe that I am on a sugar-high."

"Same, Fred. It makes me want to TALK LOUDLY!"

"EXCLAMATION POINT!" The twins laughed before coming to a fault before the two adults. Remus had sat down on one of the armchairs, shaking his head and trying in vain to hide his grin. Sirius was standing with his mouth open. He turned to stare at Remus.

"Is there anything of ours they _didn't _find?"

"What else did you leave?"

"…Nothing. But still!"

The twins looked at each other curiously before turning to the adults. "What are you two going on about?"

Sirius clapped them both on the shoulder. "Boys, I think it's time we had a little talk."

"We're seventeen, we know how it works."

"What? No, not _that _talk."

Remus chuckled and stood to join the three. "What Sirius is trying to say is, we think you should know that we were the ones who created the Marauders' Map."

The Twins were dumbstruck. "You… both…"

"Yup. We are Moony and Padfoot of the Marauders."

"Also, the Symptoms of Insanity, you have that too, right?" Receiving two silent nods, Sirius finished, "Yeah, we wrote that too."

There was about two seconds of stillness, before the two friends found themselves tackled. Fred was clutching Remus, while George had attached himself to Sirius. Simultaneously they cried out, "WE'RE NOT WORTHY!"

The two Marauder laughed. "Glad to see our stuff was passed on to worthy successors."

Stepping back, the twins grinned. "Don't worry…"

Suddenly, a scream cut through the house. Ron came storming down stairs, a look of fury on his face. While he had been sleeping, _someone_ had managed to braid all of his hair with pink and purple ribbons. He glared at his brothers.

"What did you freaks do to my head? !"

Fred and George merely grinned and turned back to Remus and Sirius, completing their statement, "…we'll make you proud."

* * *

**Ah, I've been wanting to do this for forever, but I've only just gotten the opportunity to finally write it. I figured Remus and Sirius would eventually have to realize who got all their stuff. ;P **

**Gah, I have so much writing to do. I have about eight different stories in my head that I seriously need to get to writing. Maybe I'll do that this weekend... One of them is another twin story, based off of my other fic "Happily Ever" (Shameless self-advertisement), so keep an eye out for me!**

**Thanks a million for reading, and if you have a moment, let me know what you thought! Good, bad, or flameworthy, I would love to know. :) xoxo ~BFMS**


End file.
